Rencontre
by Yuu-HiiNa
Summary: Qui à dit que se retrouver sur une planète inconnue, blessé et souffrant le martyre n'avait que des mauvais côtés ?
1. Vie ou Mort ?

Nouvelle fiction sur le thème de StarGate Atlantis.

Je reste fidèle à moi même : Todd toujours présent, une/un OC. Et le reste des personnages que nous aimons tant.

Rien ne m'appartiens ! (Maman je voulais Todd moiii !) /

Je vous souhaite bonne lecture pour ce prochain chapitre.

* * *

_La guerre. Il est étrange de penser que l'on pourrait s'y habituer, que des temps aussi noirs pourraient nous apparaitre si normaux…et pourtant. On s'y accoutume tellement rapidement et facilement._

_Les batailles, les morts, les attentats._

_Les traitres. Et ce qu'il était pour son propre camp. Un traitre désormais. Pactiser et aider des humains, il y à encore quelques siècles de cela, alors que son peuple combattait les Lantiens cette idée ne lui aurait même pas traverser l'esprit. Il aurait tout fait à cette époque pour voir les Wraiths remporter la victoire, et à la place on les avaient endormis._

_A leur réveil, ils étaient furieux. Heureux de la bêtise humaine mais furieux. Ils ne désiraient qu'une chose : la vengeance._

_Mais ce n'était pas son cas. Il était las des guerres, de ces temps incertains auxquels ils avait pris goût. Après des siècles à dormir, il aurait souhaiter que les gens de ca race se montre plus intelligents, qu'ils cherchent surtout à vivre et un peu moins à survivre. Qu'ils cessent ces guerres, qu'ils essaient de trouver un moyen d'éviter les conflits. Mais voilà, au fond de lui il savait que la guerre faisait parti des Wraiths, que sans cela ils ne servaient pas à grand-chose. Ce « gêne » il était le seul à l'avoir combattu, préférant se consacrer à ses recherches afin d'aider les siens autrement que par le massacre d'humains. Il avait bien sur continuer à se nourrir d'humains, il ne pouvait faire autrement pour survivre, mais il s'était montré moins « gourmand », plus sélectif, moins avide._

_Il avait refuser de prendre au part aux tortures, s'attirant parfois les foudres de sa Reine, mais il n'en avait que faire. L'autorité, il aimait la faire et non la subir, pourtant il la respectait parce qu'il savait son influence et sa puissance. Il se pliait à elle, à ses ordres, à ses caprices. Il ne l'informait pourtant en rien de ses recherches. Puis elle était morte, et l'équipage de son vaisseau ayant grande confiance en lui, ils l'avaient tous suivi sans dire mot._

_Un jour, alors qu'il était parti seul explorer une planète censée abriter un complexe Lanthien il était tomber sur ces Genaïs, ils l'avait affamé, il l'avait ensuite forcé à se nourrir d'un humain bien particulier. Et voilà. Il l'avait commis l'irréparable pour un Wraith, il avait collaborer avec un être humain, plaçant celui-ci à son égal. Après cela, il aurait pu oublier, il aurait pu continuer ses recherches dans son coin mais lorsqu'une menace commune aux humains lui était apparue il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de demander l'aide de ce même humain afin de se débarrasser des Réplicateurs. A partir de ce moment, plusieurs missions en coopération avec ces nouveaux « alliés » avaient eu lieu, tous ayant toujours été de franc succès si l'on mettait de côté quelques problèmes de communication et de confiance, les humains lui avait toujours permis de rentrer chez lui, l'amenant ainsi à y retourner de temps à autre. _

_Et c'est pour cela qu'il en était encore là aujourd'hui. A bord de sa ruche, essuyant des tirs ennemis durant une attaque commune contre une nouvelle alliance de Wraiths bien décidés à mettre la main sur une nouvelle source de nourriture autrement dit…la Terre._

_Son vaisseau était déjà bien endommagé mais en bon commandant qu'il était Todd ; comme l'avait si bien surnommé Sheppard, n'aurait laisser tomber pour rien au monde. Il s'affairait aux commandes, déviant de l'énergie d'un endroit à un autre afin de garder un semblant d'armement actif et un bouclier efficace. Son second que dans son infinie bonté John avait appelé Kenny lui en revanche semblait plus inquiet, il observait de là où il se tenait son commandant se débattre à chaque nouveaux assauts. Il savait que pour lui, perdre cette ruche serait une catastrophe, sa flotte avait déjà diminuée de moitié depuis qu'ils pactisaient avec ses humains et malgré le grand respect qu'il avait envers Todd, Kenny avait parfois du mal à accepter ses décisions. Néanmoins, il ne contestait jamais ouvertement un ordre, il avait pour Todd l'admiration et le respect qu'il aurait pu vouer à une Reine, il savait qu'il était plus vieux, qu'il avait vu plus de choses, connu plus de guerre, vu plus de morts et de catastrophe que tout les Wraiths de ce vaisseau réunis, alors jamais au grand jamais il ne serait dresser contre ce commandant qu'il estimait et admirait._

_**- Cessez de rêvasser !**_

_Todd venait de s'adresser à lui de sur son habituel ton autoritaire. Les tirs ennemis venaient encore de s'intensifier, Kenny l'avait senti, leur ruche était secouée, ballotée dans l'espace comme un vulgaire jouet. Des étincelles jaillissaient des panneaux de contrôles et des écrans de contrôle._

_**- Prenez le reste de l'équipage avec vous, rendez-vous aux Darts. Partez !**_

_**- Commandant…**_

_**- Pas de discussion ! C'est un ordre !**_

_Un ordre. Cela avait suffit à Kenny pour qu'il acquiesce aussitôt, il fit signe aux deux autres officiers présents de sortir, puis à son tour il quitta la salle de commande en lançant un ultime regard à son supérieur. Celui-ci ne dis rien, il s'était déjà re-concentrer sur le pilotage de la ruche. La lourde porte organique se ferma sur Kenny, il lança à travers la ruche un signal de rassemblement et quelques minutes plus tard, dans les hangars, tout les Darts encore un état de fonctionnement étaient prêts à partir._

_Kenny hésita un moment, puis il monta à son tour dans un vaisseau, il emmena quelques soldats dans la mémoire tampon du Dart puis quitta la ruche._

_Il observa son équipage quitter le vaisseau. Ils savaient quoi faire dans ces cas là, partir le plus possible et trouver un endroit ou reprendre pied et se retrouver. Todd avait confiance, même en son absence Kenny savait quoi faire._

_Il clôtura le hangar, les tirs redoublaient de minutes en minutes._

_**- Todd vous êtes là ?**_

_La voix de Sheppard venait de résonner dans les communicateurs._

_**- Todd ! Tirez-vous de là ! Sauvez votre peau.**_

_**- J'y vais.**_

_Oui. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, sa ruche n'avait plus assez de puissance, ni pour fuir, ni encore moins pour continuer le combat. Il devait à son tour l'abandonner. Il termina quelques réglages afin de faire sa ruche un leurre, puis il attrapa son arme et se dirigea lui aussi vers l'un des hangar. Il monta à bord d'une Navette et sortit à toute vitesse. Il croisa le Jumper de Sheppard et contourna le vaisseau Terrien qui lui faisait face. Il sentit une secousse, puis une autre. Et en moins de trois minutes plus aucune commandes ne répondait, la Navette continuait de filer droit sur la planète voisine, elle en traversa l'athmosphère…et explosa avant d'avoir pu toucher le sol._

_Le colonel s'égosillait dans sa radio. Hurlant le nom du Wraith…sans jamais obtenir de réponses. Puis il stoppa, il lança un regard à Ronon assis à ses côtés._

_**- Je crois que cette fois s'en ai belle et bien fini de Todd.**_

_Le Dédale lança une nouvelle vague de tirs, bientôt la dernière ruche ennemie partit en fumée. Sheppard arrima le Jumper au vaisseau terrien qui passa aussitôt en Hyper-Espace. Le voyage dura quelques heures, quand le Dédale sortit de nouveau sa grande vitesse, Sheppard reprit les commandes de sa Navette et rentra sur la Cité Lanthienne. A sa descente il croisa Woolsey qui lui demanda un rapport préliminaire. John exposa la situation._

_**- Félicitation Colonel, vous avez fait du bon boulot encore une fois, **__fit le dirigeant_

_**- Merci Monsieur Woolsey…au fait, nous avons perdu Todd.**_

_Le petit chauve écarquilla les yeux, Sheppard s'éloigna suivit de Ronon. Bien sûr que non, ils n'étaient pas tristes. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un Wraith qui leur prêtait main forte de temps à autre, un Wraith qui avait sauver la vie de John. Un Wraith qu'ils étaient habitués à côtoyer et qui pour eux faisait désormais presque parti du quotidien. McKay, qui venait d'entendre l'annonce du Colonel se surpris à souffler tristement, il se dirigea vers son laboratoire et observa les postes sur lesquels lui et Todd avaient travailler ensemble sur des projets importants, il se remémora leurs discussions, leurs disputes. Puis il secoua la tête, il se trouva tout à coup bien stupide de penser ainsi. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un Wraith, un ennemi…ou dans le cas de Todd une moitié d'ennemi et une moitié d'ami. Il se remit au travail, ses recherches l'attendait, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre._

_De violentes douleurs le tiraillait. Il était blessé, peut être sérieusement. Il n'osait ouvrir les yeux. Mourir dans l'explosion de sa Navette à coup sur ? Ou alors, tenter de s'éjecter au risque de s'écraser au sol et de se retrouver éparpillé sur cette planète ? Le choix avait été vite fait. L'éjection lui avait permis de vivre, il était blessé, il souffrait mais il était en vie. Il tenta de se redresser, ses douleurs lui arrachèrent un grognement mais il persista dans son entreprise. Il se tenait désormais sur ses genoux, et enfin il ouvrit les yeux._

_Son regard se plongea instantanément dans des yeux verts émeraude qui le fixait de prés, de très prés à vrai dire car le visage féminin qu'il entraperçu ne se tenait qu'à quelques centimètre du sien._

_**- Tu viens d'atterrir sur la dernière planète qu'il te serra donner de voir, Wraith !**_

_Il n'entendit que ses mots, un lourd poids s'abattit sur son crâne, puis il s'écroula de nouveau._


	2. Certains m'appellent Todd

_Quand il ouvrit les yeux, autour de lui il n'y avait rien. Il était allongé sur un sol dur et froid et il lui fallu plusieurs minutes de souffrances et d'effort pour se mettre à genoux. Là, il aperçu des grilles, il était enfermé. Une cellule. Il était tellement habitué à ce genre d'endroit désormais. Que ce soit sur Atlantis ou sa cellule lui faisait office de quartier ; John avait même penser à la lui réservé exclusivement et à la décorer spécialement pour le Wraith., ou bien dans les diverses ruches dans lesquelles il avait été fait prisonnier. Il n'oublia pas non plus la fameuse cellule des Genaïs dans laquelle il avait fais connaissance avec Sheppard. Il se redressa encore, puis il finit par s'asseoir dos à un mur. Il était blessé, personne n'avait pris la peine de le soigner. A quoi bon, c'était un Wraith. En revanche, la question que Todd se posait était : pourquoi le garder en vie ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir éliminé alors qu'ils en avaient l'occasion ? Il souffla. Puis il se mit à détailler chaque recoin de la cellule. La civilisation sur laquelle il était tomber n'avait pas l'air d'être plus avancer que les Wraiths technologiquement, sa cellule était en apparence faite de briques et les grilles étaient de fer forgés. Si il avait eu toute sa vigueur il n'aurait eu aucun mal à s'en débarrasser. La pièce était étroite, il faisait sombre. _

_

* * *

__Todd se leva, laissant échapper un soupir de souffrance à chacun de ses gestes. Quand il fut de nouveau sur ses pieds, il s'approcha de la grille, agrippant les barreaux. A ce moment, il sentit une vague intense de douleur lui traverser le corps, il lâcha la grille et retomba à genoux. D'accord. Il avait sous estimé ces gens là, leur technologie n'était pas au point mort. Il ne prit pas la peine se relever, à quoi bon ? Si il touchait encore ses grilles cela ne servirait qu'à lui retirer encore un peu de énergie. Il ne lui restait qu'à attendre, attendre de connaître la raison pour laquelle on l'avait enfermé ici._

_**- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de le frapper aussi violemment ? **__hurla la jeune femme brune__**, grâce à toi je dois encore attendre qu'il se réveille et qu'il tienne debout pou commencer.**_

_**- Et comment tu aurais voulu qu'on fasse pour le ramener petite maligne ? **__protesta le jeune homme en face d'elle, __**c'est un Wraith pas un chiot. Tu crois vraiment qu'il aurait suivit sans rien tenter ?**_

_**- Il était blessé ! **__Continua t-elle_

_**- Il s'est réveiller ! Je ne pouvais pas prendre de risques !**__se défendit l'homme_

_La jeune femme souffla, elle ne voulait pas continuer, de toute façon cet idiot continuerait de clamer haut et fort qu'il avait eu raison. A quoi bon ? Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, son frère était un guerrier, il pensait avec ses muscles…si toute fois il lui arrivait de réfléchir. Cependant, elle était en colère. Elle avait besoin de ce Wraith pour ses recherches et elle savait que le temps pressait, elle se serait bien passer de ce genre de contre temps stupide._

_**- Estime toi heureuse que je ne l'ai pas tuer ! Un Wraith…quelle idée, **__souffla alors le jeune homme_

_**- Occupes-toi de ce qui te concerne ! Je n'ai aucune explication à te fournir, le Haut Conseil serra heureux de te donner de plus amples informations ! Demandes un audience Emrys !**_

_Son emportement avait suffit à calmer les ardeurs de son jeune frère. Il n'irait pas voir le Conseil, elle le savait. Il ne supportait pas ces vieux fou séniles et il savait pertinemment qu'il lui faudrait attendre des semaines avant d'obtenir son audience. D'ici ce temps elle aurait déjà pratiquement terminer. Il sorti de la pièce, ne manquant pas de claquer la porte derrière lui. Les petits objets présents sur les tables de travail tremblèrent légèrement sous l'effet du choc. Décidemment il avait un de ces caractère, c'était insupportable._

_**- Mademoiselle Vanora, le Wraith est éveillé.**_

_**- Merci Maena, comment va-t-il ? **__demanda aussitôt la jeune femme_

_**- Il est encore faible Mademoiselle, il ne parviens pas à se tenir debout.**_

_**- J'irai voir ce qui ne va pas, merci.**_

_**- Mademoiselle…est-ce bien prudent ? Je veux dire votre frère…**__commença la jeune assistante_

_**- Ça ira Maena, merci. Je n'ai pas besoin que l'on s'inquiète à mon sujet. N'oublie pas que je commande ce laboratoire et que je suis la seule qui donne des ordres et émet des objections. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre en bon sentiments et si il faut que j'aille dans la cellule de ce Wraith lui administrer les soins nécessaire j'irai ! **__expliqua Vanora, __**si ce projet n'arrive pas très vite à sont terme nous serrons en grand danger quand la guerre éclateras vraiment dans cette galaxie…nos vieux vaisseaux et nos vieilles armes ne serviront à rien.**_

_La jeune assistante se tut. Elle savait que sa supérieur avait un caractère et une autorité à ne pas prendre à la légère, elle savait qu'elle détestait qu'on la contredise parce que de toute façon elle avait toujours raison. Elle était la meilleure dans son domaine, une scientifique hors pair, ayant des connaissances dépassant l'imagination. Elle avait passer des années à étudier toutes les civilisations connues de la Galaxie, essayant par tout les moyens de glaner des informations qui lui permettrait de faire en sorte que son peuple ai une chance de participer et de survivre à la guerre contre les Wraiths. Et aujourd'hui, elle avait trouver et rien ni personne ne l'empêcherais d'aller jusqu'au bout._

_**-Disposez Maena.**_

_La jeune assistante acquiesça et sortit à son tour de la pièce. Aussitôt, Vanora se leva de son tabouret, elle fouilla dans quelques armoires, quelques tiroirs, attrapa un sac, y fourra une tonne de matériel et sortit._

_

* * *

__Des pas résonnèrent dans le couloirs. Il ne savait pas qui, il n'avait pas le courage de se lever pour voir. Il avait fermer les yeux, cela faisait une heure désormais qu'il demeurait entre le sommeil et la vie. Ce concentrant sur bien des choses afin d'éviter de ressentir cette douleur persistante. Les bruits de pas stoppèrent. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux pour autant._

_**- On se réveille ! **__cria une voix autoritaire_

_Mais il ne bougea pas. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui parle sur un ton désinvolte, et encore moins qu'une personne ne lui donne d'ordres avant même de s'être présentée._

_**- Vous êtes sourd ? J'ai dis debout vermine rampante !**_

_Une voix féminine…et des insultes maintenant. Si elle espérait le faire bouger comme ça elle se mettait le doigt dans l'œil, qui qu'elle soit. Il l'entendit soupirer. Il ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre et contempla la silhouette qui se détacher au travers des grilles. Il ne voyait qu'une ombre, ne distinguant aucun détail._

_**- Vous êtes blessé ?**_

_Il détourna le regard. Jamais il n'avait collaborer avec ses ennemis, et encore moins avec des gens qui l'avait fait prisonnier et enfermé dans une cellule…oui enfin mis à part ceux d'Atlantis. Mais Todd établit intérieurement que c'était bien différent._

_**- Vous allez me répondre à la fin ?**_

_**- Non.**_

_**- Vous venez pourtant de le faire là.**_

_Il était tomber sur une personne encore plus exaspérante que ce McKay._

_**- J'ai moi aussi une question, **__finit par dire Todd, __**à quoi cela sert-il de demander à quelqu'un s'il est sourd ? Pensez-vous réellement un jour avoir une réponse positive à cette question stupide ?**_

_**- Tout compte fait je vous préfère quand vous ne dîtes rien !**_

_**- A votre aise.**_

_Il entendit quelques bruits, quelques signaux sonores, puis un cliquetis et la grille s'ouvrit. La jeune femme fit quelques pas dans sa direction et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Il reconnu ses yeux verts émeraude à la seconde ou il replongea son regard dans le sien._

_**- Sois vous êtes très courageuse, sois vous êtes totalement stupide, **__fit Todd_

_**- Vous ne me faites pas peur Monsieur le bouffeur d'êtres humains ! J'ai besoin de vous alors je vais soigner ces vilaines blessures…mais si vous faites un geste, je vous tue sans hésiter.**_

_Tout en disant cela, elle sortit une arme de sa ceinture et pointa le canon sur la tête de Todd._

_**- Vous allez enlever votre veste et tout autre vêtements qui pourrait me gêner dans mes soins. Vite et sans gestes brusques je vous pris.**_

_Le Wraith soupira, puis il s'exécuta. Il retira d'abord son long manteau de cuir noir, qu'il déposa avec soin dans un coin sous le regard mi-amusé, mi-surpris de Vanora. Quand il eu terminé, il se tourna vers la jeune femme._

_**- Bien. Asseyez-vous par terre maintenant, je vais m'occuper de ces plaies.**_

_Une nouvelle fois, il s'exécuta. Il entendit la jeune femme déposer son arme à terre, puis il entendit divers bruits sans savoir à quoi ils pouvait correspondre, enfin il sentit la main de Vanora lui toucher le dos, lui arrachant un frisson de surprise._

_**- Je ne vais pas vous tuer,**__ fit la jeune femme_

_**- Qui êtes vous ?**_

_**- Vous le saurez…plus tard. J'ai besoin de vous, c'est tout ce que vous avez à savoir pour le moment.**_

_Le silence retomba. La jeune continuer de « caresser » le dos du Wraith, appliquant des soins à ses diverses plaies. Elle était étonnement douce avec le Wraith, évitant de le faire souffrir à outrance en touchant ses blessures à vif trop souvent. Puis, ses mains se détachèrent de la peau de Todd. Elle ramassa ses affaires, son arme et se leva. Todd ne retourna, elle était déjà hors de la cellule occupée à verrouiller la porte._

_**- Vous avez un nom ?**__ demanda-t-elle_

_**- Pas vraiment…certaines personnes prennent plaisir à m'appeler Todd sans que je sache pourquoi.**_

_**- Alors je vous appellerais Todd moi aussi.**_

_Puis elle s'éloigna._

_

* * *

_

Voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre. Remarquez ils sont un peu plus longs que les chapitres de New Revolution. Mais bon je ne garantis pas que ce seras le cas tout le temps.

En attendant je remercie les personnes qui passent, lisent et commentent cette fiction. Merci de me suivre encore une fois.

A vos Reviews ! (on ne change pas les bonnes habitudes !)


End file.
